The invention relates to a mounting arrangement for an electric hotplate with a sheet metal support ring surrounding it for fitting into an opening of a glass or ceramic mounting plate with an intermediate ring, on which the support ring is supported, whose outer edge is supported on the mounting plate (in the following referred to as built-in plate).
Ceramic or glass built-in plates are already known, which are rigid and unsensitive, while having an easily cleaned surface. The thermal shock sensitivity of these plates makes it necessary to take special measures to protect the built-in plates against the heat of the hotplates.
DOS No. 21 26 614, which corresponds closely to U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,249, discloses a built-in arrangement, in which a very high intermediate ring is used and which is made from solid materials or in double-walled manner in such a way that its flat bottom, which is set back somewhat with respect to the outer edge, can receive a seal or packing, which rests on the built-in plate. This intermediate ring has a complicated construction and requires a very accurate matching of the packing with respect to the contact pressure, so that on the one hand the fitting is tight and on the other the outer edge engages roughly on the built-in plate, so as to ensure that there is no disturbing gap. The built-in plate is shielded from the heat of the electric hotplate in that the latter is fitted completely above the built-in plate. Such an arrangement is however, visually unattractive and functionally disadvantageous, because it is not possible to draw the cooking utensil from the built-in plate or to the hotplate. In addition, the built-in plate material extends up to close to the hotplate circumference, because this is made necessary by the packing located centrally below the intermediate ring.
German Utility Model No. 79 14 082 already discloses the flat, wide support ring, which is supported with a packing in the outer area of the ceramic built-in plate. Although this ring makes it possible to keep the edge area of the built-in plate at a lower temperature level, it requires a special construction with respect to the hotplate support ring and due to its wide, flat shape must be made from a relatively strong material, so that it does not resiliently give way when subject to higher loads. Moreover, due to the relatively large temperature gradient between its inner and outer periphery, there is a differing discoloration of the ring due to temper colors, which is also visually unattractive.